1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to slide mechanisms, particularly, to a portable electronic device with two or more housings using a sliding mechanism that allows one housing to slide relative to another housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide-type portable electronic devices have been increasingly used among diverse designs for portable electronic devices. The slide-type portable electronic device has two housings, of which one typically slides over the other to open/close the portable electronic device.
However, slide mechanisms are generally used in the slide-type portable electronic devices merely for driving the sliding between the two housings and can not protect other members such as a display panel in the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.